Headless Horseman
The Headless Horseman is a headless, horse-riding specter who can be seen riding around Skyrim at night. He will spawn randomly anywhere in the world between 10:00 p.m. and 5 a.m. He will occasionally stop to let you examine him and then continue riding. He is occasionally spotted off his steed running after it. The Horseman performs no actions, and cannot be harmed. The Headless Horseman is also not connected to any main quests or side quests. Currently, the only things that the Horseman has uttered is "Finality", "Such an abrupt end to our game", "Who dares disturb my rest?", "You are not welcome here" and "All the living shall fear the dead.". If you continue to follow him, he will normally lead you to Hamvir's Rest. There you can find three skeletons, a leveled Draugr, a master-level chest, as well as a couple of items in the area. If you fast travel directly to Hamvir's Rest, the Headless Horseman can be seen there during daytime. He will stand at the entrance of the cemetery and will not move until you get out of his sight. Video Guide can be found here. Known spawn locations *Around the farms and stables in the hold of Whiterun from 10:00pm-1:20am *Coming down the road from Statue to Meridia, heading towards and over the Dragon Bridge, 4:38 AM, 27th of Heartfire. Also on Morndas 2:15am, 2nd of Sun's Dusk. *Road leading from Anga's Mill to Forsaken Cave at 4:35am, 5th of Sun Dusk. *Road between Falkreath and Helgen at 10:20pm, 24th of Last Seed. *Road between Falkreath and Helgen at 2:40 am, 27th of Last Seed. *Road by Honningbrew Meadery, Tirdas 5:01AM 18th of Last Seed. *At Dragon Bridge, heading south, chasing his horse at 10:49 pm, 4th of First Seed, also 12:08 am, 24th of Heartfire and 12:42 AM 10th of Evening Star. *On the road north of Gloomreach traveling up the pass at 11:28, 24th of Last Seed. *At the signpost immediately south of Falkreath Stormcloak Camp at 11:59 PM, 10th of Frostfall. *On his horse near the entrance to Labyrinthian at 5:37 AM, 25th of Morning Star. *The road that leads to and around Fort Kastav. *The road the leads to Salvius Farm from Kolskeggr Mine at 2:30 am of First Seed. *At around 11pm 5th of Sun's dusk from Blind Cliff Cave to Salvius Farm he comes about and double backs as he nears the farm, he runs on the same road till he crosses the bridge near Kolskeggr Mine. *Road leading from Steamcrag Camp to Kynsegrove, Eastmarch. *On the road along the northern coastline between Broken Oar Grotto and the northeast exit of Solitude at 11:45 pm. *Hamvir's Rest on foot running southeast, and on horseback. *On a path between Morthal and Labyrinthian. *The road between Markarth and Falkreath. *North of Robber's Gorge heading south on the road riding his horse at 5:00 AM 7th of Heartfire. *In the forests surrounding the Lord Stone. *Outside the main entrance to Solitude. *On the road heading south near Wolfskull Cave and the Statue to Meridia. *The road just north of Rorikstead, heading south. *On the way to Dustman's Cairn. *On the road near The Steed Stone. *East of Helgen. *The wilderness north of Riften. *Going towards Falkreath just past midnight of the 15th of Evening Star. *On the path outside Fort Greymoor at 11.30 (found after killing Agnes for a Dark Brotherhood Contract). *Riding south over the bridge at Dragon Bridge, 12:41 AM, 28th of Heartfire. *Riding east past Reachwater Rock at 3:00 AM, 5th of Morning Star. *Found south of Dawnstar near the Windward Ruins on Middas, at 3:00 AM, the 30th of Heartfire and rode to Hamvir's Rest and disappearing at 6:30 AM *Going from Dawnstar to Labyrinthian at 4:45 AM. *Heading South-East along the road past Nightgate Inn around 10:30 PM, just after killing Balagog gro-Nolob for the Dark Brotherhood quest Recipe for Disaster. *He can be seen during the day as well at 2:55 PM in front of Hamvir's Rest Notes *Although some NPC's can be found passing right by him, they never start up a conversation, nor is he ever mentioned in towns. *There has been cases of wild animals attacking the Horseman while player been chasing him. However, no harm can be done on him by the creatures *Sometimes, while meeting Karliah and Brynjolf for a Thieves Guild quest, he can ride right by while the quest just continues, which apparently means his appearance is not scripted. *Possibly the spirit of Hamvir, as he leads you to Hamvir's Rest. This is, however, purely speculation. External links *The Headless Horseman on foot *The Headless Horseman at Hamvir's Rest (1080p) Category:Skyrim: Deceased characters Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Skyrim: Easter Eggs